viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Janitor
The 'Janitor '''is a playable character in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Overview The Janitor is an employee of Aerospace Sanitation Inc. They are sent to various locations around the galaxy to clean up various messes, including the levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail. Janitors are supplied with a Mop, Gloves, the Sniffer, a Personal Data Assistant (or "PDA" for short), and often other tools such as the Broom or Laser Welder to aid in cleaning a level. Upon starting a level, the player's age is shown in the level brief. This age is randomly generated between 16 and 70 to keep with a realistic working age. Janitors do not appear physically different due to their age, however. The colours of certain parts of the Janitor's outfit can also be customized in the options menu. It should be noted that there are seven types of Janitor models that are used randomly each time the player reloads a level. As seen in the game's files, male character skin names include "White Bob", "Black Bob", and "Asian Bob". It should be noted that "Bob" is simply the file name and does not refer to the actual character of that name. Female character skin names include "White Barb", "Black Barb", and "Asian Barb". An additional easter egg character is also included, known as "Rasta Bredah". Gallery Char-1.jpg|"Black Bob" Char-2.jpg|"Asian Bob" Char-4.jpg|"White Bob" Char-5.jpg|"Rasta Bredah" Char-3.jpg|"Black Barb" Char-6.jpg|"Asian Barb" Char-7.jpg|"White Barb" Non-Playable Janitors .]] :''Main article: Bob Several non-playable Janitors are also mentioned in Viscera Cleanup Detail's storyline. More minor characters include Dave, Carl, and Lillian. Dave can be found torn to pieces on top of a Big John Human Waste Receptacle toilet in a secret room in The Office while Carl and Lillian can be found in body bags on either side of Dave. Several other unknown Janitors will also send the player various death threats if the player does well on a level. One of the most notable Janitors however, is Bob. Bob is a major character mentioned throughout several levels in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Although he is never directly seen alive, he is portrayed as "psychotic" to an extent through much of his behavior, including murdering colleagues and collecting human remains. He was also a previous owner of The Office, responsible for stocking each of the hidden rooms with his "collection". Rank Janitors have various ranks of seniority. The following list shows all rankings from highest to lowest.Developer Trivia on Steam # Sanitation Chief # Sanitation Professional # Junior Executive Janitor # Sanitation Engineer # Senior Workman # Hygiene Technician # Temporary Hygiene Technician # Substitute Hygiene Technician # Seasonal Hygiene Engineer # Replacement Sanitation Worker # Janitorial Intern # Probationary Workman Trivia *The rectangular item clipped to the Janitor's right overalls strap is a bar of soap.Developer Trivia on Steam *The game's developers purposely decided not to allow the player to choose a character model, and instead assign one randomly. According to developers, "Your identity isn't important, and no one in the company cares. You are just a janitor here to do a job, a nobody. So by having it random it allowed us to give players anonymity...."Developer Trivia on Steam *The Janitor was originally going to occasionally grunt or whistle tunes that were references to pop culture, such as Doom and Star Wars.Developer Trivia on Steam However, it should be noted that the Janitor tasked with cleaning the Shadow Warrior Zilla Pagoda makes comical observations, grunting, and also whistles while carrying carrying out his sanitation duties. References Category:Characters